


Hit like a girl

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Degradation, Discipline, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Masochism, Orgasm Denial, Riding Crops, Sadism, Whipping, kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Jerry learns how to be a better man.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 22





	Hit like a girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Banned Together Bingo, prompt: misogyny. I had no idea what to write, and then I thought about this XD

He was keeping as still as he could, completely naked and on all fours, his forehead pressed against the cold floor. His legs were spread open, exposing his dick and balls, a black butt plug filling his ass.

The woman behind him was making her riding crop smack against her gloved hand, the sharp sound of leather against leather breaking the silence in the room.

"So, Jerry." It wasn't his name, but she had said she didn't care about it. "Do you remember what I said to you last week?"

"That you were going to cure me from my misogyny, Mistress," he promptly replied.

"Oh, good, you're not as stupid as you look."

He felt her step closer and he flinched when he felt the crop brush on his ass. That movement earned him his first lash, that surely left a red mark on him judging by the way his skin tingled.

"I told you not to move, have you already forgotten?" she scolded him.

"No Mistress, sorry Mistress."

"Do _you_ want to be a better man, Jerry?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Let's begin, then."

She started by asking him questions about his opinion on blatantly misogynistic arguments or situations, caressing his ass with the tip of her crop and hitting him with it only when he was 'being an asshole'; it was easy, he thought, he had been whipped only twice after the first twenty or so questions.

Then she started describing more and more ambiguous situations, some of which he was fairly familiar with since they were common occurrences.

His honest answers were getting him whipped again and again, with her Mistress insulting him and explaining him why he was wrong in a harsh tone. Who would have thought that thinking that it was a girl's fault for getting drunk and raped was misogynistic?

He was learning, though, he hadn't even realised most of his answers were sexists before that moment.

He lost count of how many questions he answered and how many times he had been hit for being wrong, but he was sure that he wasn't going to be able to sit properly for a couple of days at least.

He yelped in surprise and pain and jerked away when his Mistress hit his hard dick.

She grabbed his balls and pulled him back in position, hitting him again on the same spot.

"Is this how you learn to be a better man, Jerry? By getting hard without permission?"

"I'm sorry, Mistress!" he cried out, gathering all of his willpower not to pull away from her again.

"You better be! I'm here trying to teach you something and you have the courage to get hard while I whip you? You're disgusting!"

She let go of him and pressed her heel against the base of the butt plug to make it move a bit inside him.

"Now, let's see if you've learned anything at all!"

She asked him some random questions about her 'lesson', many of which tricky enough to make the man hesitate before answering.

He got more of them right that time, but there were still some wrong ones that earned him a kick in the balls.

"Well, at least you've improved!" she commented."But I warn you, Jerry, if next time you'll be back at square one I won't be so gentle with you."

"Yes Mistress, I'll do my best," he panted.

"You better be, Jerry, because only good students get to cum, and you've been mediocre at best today. So put that sad excuse of a dick away and don't you dare jerk off. I _will_ know if you disobey my orders."

"Yes Mistress, thank you Mistress."

He turned around to kiss her boots before crawling towards his clothes.

"And one more thing, Jerry," she added as he put his suit back on. "Ask the women in your life what sexist shit you did or said to them, listen and apologize."

"Yes Mistress."


End file.
